


金桔

by makikinei



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makikinei/pseuds/makikinei
Summary: “喜欢金桔吗？”
Relationships: Baolan Wang/JackeyLove Yu
Kudos: 15





	金桔

喻文波发现基地不知何时差人买了金桔。  
金桔是很可爱一种水果，模样幼小圆润，汁水丰沛。而且吃法也简单，不必费力剥皮，将顶头的硬梗去除即可以各种方式送进嘴里。  
现在还没到训练时间，年轻ad用手指拈起一颗饱满的果实凑到鼻端下细细的嗅。草木特有的苦香和阳光的酸涩芬芳混杂在一起冲击他的感官，他把小桔子丢进口中，不急着动用牙齿，反用舌尖一下一下地磋磨那外皮。  
血气方刚的岁数，想法也总像插上翅膀似的漫无边际乱飞，连平平无奇的吃个水果都因为前夜的疯狂连带着有些色情。牙齿落在金桔上一点点下压，嵌进皮肉里去榨出爆炸绽放在舌尖上的甜蜜汁水，活像...  
喻文波动作一顿，突然就想到个人。

这么想来，王柳羿其实还真有点像。  
虽然个子出落得较喻文波高挑，但筋薄骨软，怎么看着怎么是秀巧可爱的样子。笑起来的时候嘴角是弯弯翘起的，眼睛眯成两道温柔小弧线，身上也随着散发出阳光特有的温暖来。这人平时讲话声音不大，挺符合他外表文质彬彬的形象，但嗔怪的语气和不自觉的“撒娇”就如同金桔酸涩甜蜜的汁水，无时无刻不引诱少年的心一步步沦陷。  
最要命的是这人似乎根本意识不到自己对于喻文波来说是诱惑。平时下意识往人身上倒也就算了，还喜欢突然凑过来到人耳边说话，全然不懂温热呼吸扑在耳畔瞬间就能引得没什么定力的小男生升旗。基地里一群电竞宅男，对衣服穿搭虽然没什么特别审美要求，但之前夏天穿着稍有动作就露腰的短袖和短裤在眼前晃未免太过分了！  
不过王柳羿既然像金桔，那肯定被喻文波对待的方式也就像他对待金桔那样。  
不再是新晋成年人的ad选手还记得昨天晚上发生的一切，清清楚楚，历历在目。

大人一岁的哥哥这时候却处在下风，被自己称为没大没小弟弟的男朋友压在床上亲，半个身子就要陷进柔软的床铺里。分房这种事儿根本拦不住这年纪大型犬一样的男生，明修栈道不成索性暗渡陈仓。天知道王柳羿推门看见床上躺了个人之后被喻文波扶着后脑亲了多会儿才冷静下来没两巴掌上去再大喊抓贼有变态。  
喻文波在这方面总有着用不完的自信，谁叫王柳羿向来纵容，无限扩大他的可用资本。就算是做的凶了后穴红肿影响行动，也不是几个腻歪的亲吻和装作无辜的眼神解决不掉的事情。Baolan对于jackeylove的包容可并不只出现在赛场上。  
所以无怪一进来王柳羿就被按在门板上亲，柔软唇瓣被粗暴的蹂躏啃咬之后略显红肿，像颗水润的樱桃。喻文波这时候话就意外的少，但动作干脆利落根本不像一个成天对着电脑的宅男。  
王柳羿鼻梁上的眼镜被轻柔但迅速地拿走，眼前是打了柔光样的一片模糊，被情欲俘获的大脑这时候也晕晕乎乎的，反应不过来就被后来居上，为后来的境遇埋下伏笔。  
谁也不知道喻文波是从哪儿学来的这些花招，常常活跃在键盘上的纤长手指此刻按在自己不久前对之激吻过的嘴唇上充满爱怜的摩挲。王柳羿正纳闷他为什么突然转了性，口中便被半强迫地塞进了两根手指。  
电竞选手对指甲的修剪有着严格要求，现在修剪恰好的指甲正随着手指的大幅度转动刮搔软嫩的黏膜。王柳羿一时合不拢嘴，涎水顺着流下来，作乱的手指上也沾了不少，喻文波抽出来的时候在半空拉出两道软垂晶莹的丝。  
那手指有几下甚至戳到了喉咙口，软肉受到刺激登时挤压收缩，连带那双被遮盖在镜片下温柔的眼睛里也溢出泪水。有时来不及做王柳羿也会尝试着给喻文波咬，粗大性器被含在嘴里依旧不够，控制不住地更要往深处去。这般记忆加持下的王柳羿看起来不更像楚楚可怜的小兔子。  
还好像是被含在嘴里有意无意地被牙齿啃咬的小金桔，分明外皮还坚硬着，可温柔甜蜜的汁水早就控制不住的在外皮下流动，散发出诱人的味道。  
喻文波的扩张技术全是在王柳羿身上练出来的，这个白瘦的小哥哥平时就爱抱怨被喻文波打疼了，真到了在床上打架的时候难道还舍得再“下重手”？  
当然了，做得狠不算。  
王柳羿今天穿的裤子宽松但弹性很好，被半拽下来还勒在小腿。下身的小口依旧颜色粉嫩，羞涩闭合着像未经人事的处子。事实上他早就被这个比自己小一年的弟弟操透了，从头发丝儿到脚趾尖都对眼前人有着深邃入骨的记忆。  
喻文波指尖涎水还隐隐透着光就伸进羞涩的小穴里去，如同在口腔里那样故伎重施。王柳羿整个人都在发抖，恨不得翻身把脸埋到枕头里去。那软穴里又湿又热又软，不管进来的是手指还是性器都一样热情的嘬吮。  
也许是自己的身体和自己的体液相性度更高，这一次扩张做的格外轻松。平时做爱王柳羿总是竭力忍耐着呻吟，好像这是什么会让人害羞的发疯的事儿。这次却格外开放，虽然不是扯开了嗓子一味浪叫，但终于不再是从唇齿间勉勉强强挤出来的声音了。  
他就这么哼哼唧唧地喘息呻吟，偶尔被按到敏感处还会羞怯怯地喊喻文波的名字。  
固然这时候叫点浪话会更添兴味，但这年纪的少年不就是青涩才最撩人么？

单人床，留给俩人的空间当然不大。喻文波的身形几乎和王柳羿半叠在一起，兴奋硬挺的部位隔着衣物布料随着动作有一下没一下的摩擦。王柳羿那性器生得秀气，这时顶端冒出些腺液来反而显出狰狞的色情感。  
喻文波不舍得放他兀自难受，从善如流的用手指勾着对方内裤边缘露出那委委屈屈哭泣的肉茎来，好一阵温柔抚摸。每次指腹擦过顶端他都能感受怀里王柳羿动情的反应和越来越急促的呼吸。小金桔的外皮终于软化，彻彻底底透出芳甜来。按喻文波的节奏来，下一部就是用舌尖逗弄了。  
纵然屋内暖意十足，裸露着的胸膛还是难免起了些细小的冷粒，相处久了连彼此的身体都如此了解，喻文波清晰地知道王柳羿释放前的一切细微动作。在扭头观察到对方蜷起脚趾的下一秒，他张口去含住了王柳羿左侧乳尖。  
王柳羿一条胳膊搭在眼上不愿看，可身体的反应太诚实太清晰。  
小小的一枚肉粒，顶端隐隐能感受到纵裂，舌尖去顺应那纹理的时候王柳羿的喘息几乎急促地像是低声啜泣。小桔子被他玩的汁水飞溅，白色液体迸射出来的瞬间被压在身下的哥哥身体弓起，靠在他肩颈的位置半阖着眼。  
王柳羿一向射完之后身体就格外的软，随便怎么摆弄都不成问题，插进去更是爽。没别的繁杂词汇可以代替，就是爽的从交合部位直冲天灵盖。被操地服服帖帖的内壁热情又会吸，不断地收缩挤压男人的性器，似乎想要榨出些液体来。  
这小桔子还想反过来制人呢，喻文波低声笑。  
他在床上的风格就像他在召唤师峡谷的风格，又莽又凶，找着了G点就一次又一次往上撞。王柳羿起初还有力气抓着他的袖子不软倒，到后来直接放弃抵抗，双腿夹紧了他的腰，两手软趴趴垂落在床单。  
那单人床哪受得了两个人在上面做这样激烈的事儿，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音下一秒就要散架似的。喻文波当时偏偏又兴致高涨，按着好哥哥就在脖子上咬牙印。王柳羿抽抽着说他是狗的声音含在嗓子里都在发抖，本来瞪人还有几分气势，被操的眼泪汪汪反而越看越像是欠操。  
这只小桔子已经到了成熟的季节，就该被他采下来，想尽花招的取悦，然后再细细品尝源源不断的汁水。喻文波掐着王柳羿的腰咬牙往里冲，似是被快感迷了眼，王柳羿感觉腰部的皮肉都要被对方掐出几个指印子来，僵起脖颈活像受伤的被扼住了脖子的天鹅。  
在他身上为所欲为的人像是年轻的榨汁机，每一下都结结实实撞在内穴深处。王柳羿被他按住了逃不掉，只能任他吻吻耳朵再摸摸脖子，一滴不剩的全射在里面，塞在穴内的肉茎一时间减缓了精水和体液混合物的流出，反而更撑的那红肿穴口显得淫靡。

“杰克？”  
王柳羿看着自己的漂亮弟弟兼队友兼男朋友坐在椅子上盯着手中小小的水果发呆，十分不解。而坐在不远处的人看他出现立时放下金桔，起身向他走来。  
“蓝哥，”  
年轻ad凑过来，在他的辅助男朋友耳边轻轻问：“喜欢金桔吗？”


End file.
